


Keep Magnolia Weird

by Gilthlonel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Get Together, M/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilthlonel/pseuds/Gilthlonel
Summary: Gray has lots of encounters with the new guy in his weird af neighborhood. There's no problem with the new guy, it's just that Gray can't figure out what's causing his indigestion.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Fairy Tail Big Bang 2019





	Keep Magnolia Weird

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did a thing. And I really do enjoy doing challenges but holy crap I need to finish my other story.
> 
> Also! I will come back and add the artist notes and links when that's up.
> 
> Update: Here is the amazing art from @llogandrawss: [Go look!](https://llogandrawss.tumblr.com/post/612242629981290496/artwork-for-gilthylaiste-s-fic-keep-magnolia)

It’s eight am on a Wednesday and Gray is utterly bored. It’s not that he dislikes the coffee shop that his mother owns or that he hates mornings. It’s just Wednesdays are the worst. There is always a lull in morning regulars on Wednesdays and the quiet is something that Gray doesn’t like.

He sometimes wonders if his mother feels the same way. The only other worker this morning is Mira but she likes mornings and always seems to be chipper.

On the other hand, it’s almost 9am which is when Gray’s favorite customers start to come. Nearby the shop are the other unique stores that makeup Bardstown Road and they will start opening soon. Each shop has their own set of strange staff members that make up the weirdness of the area and Gray loves when that strangeness spills into the shop.

The first to enter of that particular group is always Ezra Fernandez. She and her husband Jellal run a unique store that sells jewelry and raw materials that she inherited from her mother after her husband was injured at war. He often comes to the shop in the afternoon to pick up their second order.

The next to enter is the always sunny Lucy, the bubbly astronomy major who loves to talk with Jellal about the stars and new discoveries. She works part-time at Porlyusica’s apothecary but he’s sure her interest in homemade medicines and candles is next to null. Along with her usually comes Porlyusica’s niece Wendy who has big dreams of going to med school once she finishes high school.

The last to come in, is a regular from one of his favorite shops on the block, the comic shop. Cana Alberona is a piece of work and not usually the one who comes from the shop. Usually, it is Igneel who comes and offers to update Gray’s pull list. Instead, it is his part-timer, who well, usually isn’t up this early. 

“How did they manage to get you moving before your coffee?” He asked the fortune teller and she shrugged blearily.

“A large shipment today. Do you know… ah fuck, I forget his name. We have a big comic book signing today and I don't do the heavy lifting.” She responded as she gathered the bag of drinks. “And the new kid doesn’t know our orders yet.”

“Well make sure to drive some of that business towards us.” Gray replied with a roll of his eyes and turned back to wipe down the machine.

“Do you really want our business? Or are you just being nosy?” Cana asked as she leaned over the counter and looked up him and down. “I think you should come visit. The new kid is hot.”

“Or you can take your drinks and go.” Gray turned to look at her as he tugged the steamer on the espresso machine forward so that he could clean it. “And I could go on about my day.”

“Spoilsport. Don’t you want to take a look at the fresh meat before someone else gets there.”

“No, but I can sure as hell remind you that I am not dating.” Gray bit back and Cana just rolled her eyes.

She was about to add more but the door opened and a group of businessmen walked in and Gray had to put on his most professional face.

* * *

It is not a good day. Gray has a particularly horrifying reoccurring nightmare of the night his parents had ‘died’ and he had run away from his grandparents' house. It was not a good period in his childhood as his home had been invaded and the would-be robbers had shot his parents in front of him.

His father still walked with a limp from the accident. It comes to him in moments sometimes, the feeling of being so sure that his parents are gone. When the ambulance took them away and he was left behind. The other people screaming around him even after the killers had finally been stopped. 

He’s not sure he’ll ever be okay in a crowded outdoor place again. He doesn’t even realize how bad he’s taking the memories until he sees his swollen eyes. He does manage to make it to the shop without his parents or their partner getting on his case.

Although Urtear gives him a look that has him wondering if she’ll make an appearance at the shop later. It’s not until he’s finished setting up and waiting for the first slow influx of customers that he realizes something is amiss. A young man with a riot of pink hair is walking down the street with a curious look on his face. Beside him, of all things is a cat.

There is legit a dude outside his mother’s coffee shop walking a fucking cat. Curiosity peaked, he heads to the door under the guise of turning the sign to ‘open’ and surprises himself by open the door.

“Good morning!” The boy calls when he notices the other person.

“Are you really walking a cat?” Gray couldn’t help himself but to ask and the other shrugged.

“I guess it’s not something people see every day but I worry he doesn’t get enough exercise.” The boy shrugged and then lifted up his free hand. “Natsu Dragneel. I just moved here recently.”

“Gray Fullbuster.” He shifted from foot to foot, he could be good with people but not really this early in the morning.

“Sooooo you work in a coffee shop? I think Cana mentioned you.”

“Yeah... uh... Cana is an old family friend.” Gray scrunched his nose. “I’d invite you for coffee but cat.”

Natsu shrugged and then his face took on an awkward look and he picked up the cat. “This is Happy. My partner in all things in life. Not just.. ‘cat.’”

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes but decided to play along. He let the cat sniff him and then shook its paw gently before stepping back into the shop. “See you around Natsu and Happy.”

That should have been the end of it, meet a weird new neighbor and promptly forget about them. Fortunately, that is not what happened to Gray.

* * *

Nothing is more important to Gray than the time that he heads to the comic book shop to pick up his pull list. This time, it has some of his favorite new storyline updates. More importantly, there are also some limited edition books involved. Lyon’s always a dick about Gray’s dedication to his pull list but if Fire Dragon’s Den ever closed, he’d lose his favorite comic shop. 

Saturdays are the only days that Gray doesn’t have classes or work which is rare but it is also the worst day to go to the comic shop at times. And this one is no different. The shop is full of his fellow nerds as well as some newbies who have found a love of comics due to movies. He loves and hates them all. Mostly because he’d like them out of his way.

At the counter is Max as he expects. Cana is on staff but she actually works in a tiny room slash shop next door that tells fortunes. Next to Max though, is the pink-haired boy from Wednesday both with rather enthusiastic smiles on their face as they charm customers and explain various aspects of the shop.

They both look in their element and as he looks over the pink-haired man, Gray will insist that the feel in his stomach is indigestion. Instead of approaching the front counter, he heads for the back counter and waits his turn where the owner of the shop, Igneel Dragneel is sorting set packages of comics and other books. Mostly pull lists and other arrangements.

“It’s good to see you, Fullbuster.” The older man greets as he turns and gathers the two bags that makeup Gray’s pull list and special requests. “How are the parents?”

“As usual.” Gray shrugs. “Ur wants to remodel the shop though. Something about keeping up with the big chains.”

Igneel laughed, a booming laugh that was never soft no matter how hard he tried. “I highly doubt that your shop’s popularity has gone down at all.”

“She’s just worried.” Gray shrugged. “Or believes that I won’t take over.”

“Is that still the plan?” Igneel turned to look at him. “You know you don’t have to.”

It was something that everyone had been saying recently. Worrying that Gray was giving up some great dream that he had never professed to having. Honestly, Gray wasn’t one for glory. He wanted a steady job so that he could indulge in the things he did love. Like comics, or travel. His business degree and the coffee shop provided all of this.

“You know... some of our priorities in life aren’t about a job.” Natsu had somehow removed himself from the register and had appeared beside him. Igneel shook his head fondly and went back to his organizing, even as he threw over his shoulder.

“Says the comic book artist.”

“You make comics?” Gray asked but the other shook his head.

“Not the current subject. Is Igneel trying to bully you into something?” Natsu pretended to flex his arms. “My dad looks strong but I can take him.”

“Your dad?” Gray asked and Natsu laughed as he knew that Gray was looking between the two of them and not seeing any sort of resemblance at all.

Igneel was a rather large man, with dark hair and darker eyes. His parents had immigrated from South India, he had explained to Gray once, and he had a classic South Indian look. Or so he’d told Gray. Natsu, on the other hand, was of a much smaller build and nothing about their looks were similar. 

Natsu merely laughed at his raised eyebrow. “I can see what you are thinking and yes, I am adopted. Dad was good friends with my birth parents and brought me over from India when things went south. Although my uh... family history is a bit more complicated than that... and I am oversharing.”

“You always overshare.” Igneel stated and Natsu shrugged.

“It’s a lifestyle choice.” And Gray snorted.

“I’m not sure that’s what I’d call it.” He finally spoke between the two as he reached for his wallet. “Anyways... What’s your favorite comic?”

“Now or all time?” Natsu returned and Gray laughed.

“Now. I don’t have time to argue about how your choices are wrong.” He supplied and Natsu look offended before he shrugged off, he wasn’t really on break after all.

“Gotta say the new Star Wars comics are my jam. Never thought I’d say that as a kid. Vader Down absolutely changed my mind.”

Gray lifted an eyebrow but nodded after a few seconds “I can give you that, the Star Wars comics are pretty damn solid. But the Captain America books are a must-read right now too.”

Natsu opened his mouth to respond and then promptly shut his mouth. Then he opened his mouth again with intent. “I am going to fight you on that but not now. Get your books and leave before you start a fistfight.”

* * *

Gray isn’t sure how he got dragged into this but now here he is. The plan for today had been to meet up with his best friend Erza and a few others for lunch. It had turned into well, an adventure wasn’t what he would call it but close enough. At one end of Bardstown Rd. just past Gajeel and Corba’s tattoo shop Steel and Poison was a small skate park. 

It was usually full of high schoolers and Erza had dragged him down there to keep talking as they watch them try out their tricks. He spotted a few of his regulars. Sting and Rogue as well as Minerva and Yukino. As lunch breaks started to roll in, he wasn’t surprised to see Gajeel come out and skate as well.

“You know... You do seem happier these days.” Erza stated as she leaned on him. “It’s that new guy isn’t it?”

“Huh?” Gray turned to face her and Erza shoved as his shoulder gently. “Are you talking about Natsu?”

It only took a look to realize that she was indeed talking about Natsu. And he rolled his eyes before taking a purposefully long drink of his ice coffee. Friendship was not exactly what he’d called his ‘relationship’ with Natsu. They met at random times, usually in the coffee shop or the comic shop and sparred over what comics, characters, and whatnot were better. They didn’t talk personal very often and they most certainly didn’t add details. It was very much surface level, not any different from his other regulars.

“Of course I’m talking about Natsu.” She shook her head. “Lyon’s says you’re different with him.”

“Different? I mean all we do is talk about comics.” He shrugged. “He might be one of my favorite regulars.”

Erza rolled her eyes, a trait that had never changed in their long years of friendship. She wasn’t even that much older than him for all that she tried to act like a sage older sister. He shifted uncomfortably and she turned away. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.” He turned and looked at her. He remembered a time when Erza spent long nights without knowing where, or how Jellal was doing. A time when she had been on the outs with her mother and had sunk into Gray’s room every other night to escape the fighting. “You know you worry far too much about me, you were the one always in trouble.”

She punched him, hard for that, and he laughed. He deserved it but it made her laugh too. She had been somewhat of a wild child where Gray had just been obnoxious. 

“Erza? A trouble maker?” The topic of their conversation hit and Gray willed himself to not look affected. He turned his head to take in Natsu and resisted the urge to laugh.

Once again, he had Happy with him, on his ridiculous green leash. This time, the cat had a bandana around his collar. Natsu had a matching bracelet on his wrist. And what Gray now realized was an almost ever-present scarf. 

“You don’t believe it?” Erza asked as she titled her head back to look up at him.

Natsu shook his head in response as he secured Happy’s leash to the bench and sat beside them. Gray swallowed hard, there was that feeling of indigestion again. Why had he let Erza pick hot pot for lunch?

“You really gonna hang out with us, Torch breath?” Gray willed himself to ask.

“Man, do you really gotta use that nickname? I don’t even like the Human Torch like that!” Natsu complained and Erza laughed.

“If you light a driveway on fire then you get that nickname.” Gray shrugged.

“But that was Mavis’ fault!” The pink-haired man protested and then rolled his eyes. “I really need to come up with one for you.”

Gray pretended not to see Erza perk with interest at that. He didn’t know why she was invested in him making this ‘friendship’ with Natsu work and he didn’t want to know. She and Mirajane had tried to set him up on dates before and they had all failed... miserably.

“The problem with that is... I don’t have nearly as many stories centered around the same embarrassing trait.” He stated and stretched his arms above his head. “Also... According to Cana you have at least 15 stories that involve you and fire.”

“It’s not that high.” Natsu protested weakly and then he picked up Gray’s ice coffee and drank from it.

Erza might have choked out a noise in shock or excitement. Gray _really_ didn’t want to know. It was a habit that Natsu had picked up, but one he only practiced on _Gray_. Sharing drinks and food almost as if they were already dating.

“OH!” Natsu put down the drunk and fumbled with his many pockets. “I was actually looking for you for a reason.”

It actually took the idiot several moments but Gray was willing to wait and watch Sting eat dirt as he fell off his skateboard trying to show off for Rogue. Finally, Natsu pulled out a box from one of his many pockets and presented it to Gray proudly.

“As I told you. A limited-edition Spider-Man Brilliant Medal Cover. Igneel got it for me when he was on leave in Europe.” 

“All right.” Gray took it carefully and took in the details of the medal cover. “This is probably the coolest thing I have seen in a while.”

“...you guys are such nerds.” Erza muttered as she turned away from them.

* * *

It hits Gray in the middle of a rare afternoon shift that what he feels around Natsu is not in fact indigestion. He had been, in the lull between customers, thinking about what it would be like to kiss the other boy and that was dangerous territory.

Gray was not looking for someone to date. Not after his disastrous relationship with Juvia. He scrubbed a hand across his face and made himself a double espresso. Thinking about Juvia was dangerous territory. After all, the problems in that particular relationship had been more him than anything else.

“That’s a sour ass look on your face.” Lyon stated as he came out of the back. He gave Gray’s drink a pointed look and the other grumbled. Lyon was such a stickler for rules when it suited him.

“Just bad thoughts.” He stated shaking his head and Lyon looked concerned for a second but he waved them off. “Thought about Juvia.”

“...you know none of that was as bad as you think? Too young and all that.” Lyon pointed out and Gray shrugged. He wasn’t wrong, it had happened in high school after all. Gray would just always feel a bit guilty for dragging it out for so long. “Honestly, it's probably more on point to blame the rest of us. After all, you had said several times you weren’t into her like that. And we all encouraged her fantasy.”

Which had lead to stalking and then a sham of a relationship between the two of them that had of course blown up when Gray hadn’t actually been who she had imagined. Oh, that had made the summer before university such a shit show. Juvia had been all dead set on getting married young and Gray had... not.

“It’s not so much about Juvia.” Gray admitted after a moment. “It’s more about... Natsu.”

“Oh... I have got to hear this.” And there came Gray’s worse nightmare. Cana Alberona looking smug as fuck as she sat down at the counter. “Something strong and free of sugar please.”

“I did not ask for this type of torture today.” Gray grumbled under his breath, but he made her an Americano anyways. After the drink was set in front of her, Cana simply flipped her hair and smiled bright at him.

“Has it occurred to you that... you and Natsu are total dumbasses?” She looked very self-satisfied with herself and leaned over the drink enough for the rising steam to curl a bit around her youthful features. “Pining is really not a very attractive look, to be honest.”

“I hate you. _And_ I am not pining.” Gray wasn’t sure what the look on his face was but if Lyon’s laughter was any indicator it wasn’t anything less than petulant.

“Be honest with me. Do you like Natsu?” Lyon asked as he leaned against the counter.

“Everyone likes Natsu. The little shit is likable!” Gray threw his hands up in the air and glared as Cana laughed for far longer than that comment warranted.

“Do I have to do this the middle school way?” Lyon asked, with an unimpressed stare. “I have been hanging out with Toby and his billions of cousins recently so I totally can.”

There was a long silence and then a break as a few customers came and went. At some point Gray was sure that Cana had places to be but she seemed to have cemented her ass to the seat while she waited for the answer. She had even ordered another drink. Gray looked back and forth between them when another lull in traffic happened.

“Fine, you win. Yes, I like Natsu’s stupid face.”

He wasn’t sure what reaction he had expected but it was definitely different than he thought. Cana did a little happy dance in her chair and Lyon merely smacked his hand against the back of his head.

“See, that wasn’t so hard. Now, you just have to tell Natsu.”

* * *

When Natsu was a very young child, he lost his parents and Igneel had come larger than life and offered him and his brother a better life far away from their home. In fact, so far that Natsu remembers being so amazed at how big the airplane they had to get on was.

And then terrified because when they got off the plane no one spoke Punjabi. At that point his English lessons had been well next to nothing. His older brother, Zeref had taken to their new life fairly easily, choosing education even over most friends. To be fair, Natsu had tried being friendly but between the language barrier and the quick pivot to using his fists when problems occurred hadn’t endeared him to anyone.

Friends had been hard to make. He’d been referred to as a latchkey kid, as Igneel honestly tried to provide but his job was not ideal for raising small kids and his ex-wife had no desire to stay in touch when she had her own new family. It wasn’t until Ms. Anna that Zeref and Natsu had started to fit in, but that was near the end of elementary school for Natsu.

And then Igneel had been shipped off to fight in a war. At first, they had been tossed around a fair bit but one of Igneel’s friends stepped in. Gildarts Clive was like Igneel, larger than life but had been injured in the previous war they had fought in together. He was a kind man and his daughter Cana was wicked smart and also a problem child.

It had been a match made in heaven for Natsu. It was why after having a panic attack about what his life would be during college that he’d decided to move to Magnolia and attend school there. Igneel had moved there for retirement but Natsu had stayed with his brother and sister-in-law thinking that it was better.

It was not. And the strain grew between him and his brother regardless of how Mavis tried to intervene. At his breaking point, particularly over Natsu’s life choices, he had finally decided that it would be better to put some space in their relationship. Six or so states worth of space, to be honest.

Magnolia had been a breath of fresh air. And the street that Igneel’s comic book shop was on was even more so. Full of quirky and fun people Natsu had finally felt like he belonged. And then there was the last piece. The funny and challenging Gray Fullbuster.

He had been so easy to fall in love with. And so damn difficult to gauge. Natsu wasn’t even sure if his clumsy and obvious attempts at flirting had been understood _at all_. He was almost desperate enough to ask Cana or Lucy for help. He was going to give himself one last chance and then he would. Gray was... and Natsu felt... He just had to try.

* * *

Natsu was, as Mavis put it, putting on his big boy pants. He had gone to the coffee shop in an attempt to ask Gray out. He had thought of texting him to meet up but thought that sounded suspicious. They rarely ever did that and it felt a little unrealistic. The problem with going to the coffee shop was that he didn’t actually know Gray’s schedule. They went to different universities and while Gray probably worked a regular shift, Natsu hadn’t actually check it out.

Inside the shop at this time was an older woman who looked nothing like Gray. She and Lyon were talking quietly. He had managed to, on the rare occasion to see Ur but had never really been sure of who she was. Also, Gray’s titles for her weren’t really helpful. _Old woman_ and _the hag who feeds me_ didn’t actually sound like kind or familial terms.

“Hey, Natsu.” Lyon waved a hand before going back to growling at Ur in what Natsu was fairly sure was Spanish but he wasn’t super familiar with the language.

“Hey!” Ur smacked him upside the head. “Manners.”

Lyon growled something else out before stomping to the back of the cafe.

“Pardon my adopted son, he literally was raised by wolves before I stumbled on him.” She stated fondly as she looked towards the swinging door. “What would you like Natsu?”

“...this is gonna sound dumb but uh... I came to see Gray and forgot I didn’t know his schedule.” The woman laughed softly. She ruffled his hair as she stood up and headed behind the counter. “You are in luck, today he usually goes by Ear-x-tasy to pick up some new vinyls and then heads this way. I’ll make you something while you wait.”

Luckily for Natsu, Ur hadn’t been teasing. He sat for about an hour, working on his school work and attempting to not be nervous before Gray entered. He almost didn’t even notice his presence, he had become so focused on his work. Today, he had on an oversized sweater that made him look adorable and a black bag with vinyls in hand. Natsu almost choked on his drink at where his thoughts had gone.

He thought Gray was... _adorable?_ He was asking to get his ass kicked. The other spotted him fairly easily and came and sat down across from him with a bright smile.

“What’s up Torch?”

“...Fantastic Four isn’t even that good of a comic.” Natsu groaned. “Can’t you literally pick any other fire-based hero?”

“Does it annoy you? Yes? Then no can do.” Gray reached out and took Natsu’s drink. It had become so common for them to share drinks now. Natsu felt like he was going to melt into his chair.

“We should totally go on a date.” He mumbled and Gray stopped in his tracks.

“Run that by me again? I think I heard an idiot ask me out.” Gray’s mouth had always been faster than his brain. Natsu wanted to be offended but was 99% sure that he knew the older man’s answer.

“I said that we should totally go out, you nerd. I mean, who else do I share my food with? Or fight about comics with nearly every day?” He was proud of himself for not stumbling over his words.

The smile that spread over Gray’s face was enough to light Natsu from the inside out. Gray reached out and smacked him against the side of his head.

“You know... I’ve been struggling all this week trying to think of a way to ask you out... And I bet you totally winged it you asshole. But yes, let’s go out on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... honestly enjoy writing sarcastic humor. I don't think I did it as much in other fics as this one but boy do I love it. Also, this is based off a real neighborhood. If you are American you might have had or remember the Keep (City Name) Weird campaigns to support local businesses. In my hometown of Louisville, Bardstown Rd and stores like Ear-x-tasy were such a big part of my childhood and inspired a lot of this fic.
> 
> Okay that was a lot of rambling but also support local businesses when possible!


End file.
